Something Called Love
by circusWood
Summary: Matthew moves from Quebec City to the South of the USA. With his cheap watercolors in tow, can he actually survive in the US? Or even find something called love? Mainly PruCan with sideships a plenty. (Shitty summary sorry ; ) )
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Matthew would have to say, he's off the mark of normal. With a verbally abusive mother, a popular (and oblivious) older brother, and a near non-existent father, he's not the most normal child in any variety. Two of the more positive abnormal things about him are that, he has always drawn better than most children in his age group and he catches on to things easier (making him better in school). He tends to find some sort of promise in his life from those two positive traits, not only that though. He has the sort of empathy that can extend for miles if he needed it to. He's often thought about becoming an art therapist or art teacher due to his traits. Maybe then he can effect more people's lives and form society's thoughts into something he could be proud of.

Matthew is from Canada, Quebec City. Since a young age, he's learned to speak French and English. He's even participated in the Quebec's traditions of pouring maple syrup into clean snow and eating it with a stick (oh how he loves maple syrup taffy). When his mom and dad were together and the both of them were sober, he remembers going to Vancouver to see the Symphony of Fire. He misses times like these, when he was a child and everything was so simple and carefree (or as close to carefree as a child could get when he could hear his parents yelling at one another through paper-thin walls). Although, times have changed so much now.

Cars drive past him as he sits and doodles the birds and nature around him. His mother away from the stilled car, filling gas into the tank and preparing for the long trip ahead. Matthew is moving to the far south of America, much too far away from the snow and ice he's used to up in Canada. He hears his mother tapping the last droplets of gasoline into the car and closing the opening to the gas tank. He closes his sketch pad and puts his no.2 pencil behind an ear. It's going to be hard to adjust to life where it doesn't snow in the winter, with its blistering summers and its many different smells. New Orleans seems to be the one of the trademark artist locations so, at least he won't find a shortage of supplies (and hopefully for cheap).

"Say goodbye to Canada Matthew, we're heading off." His mother closes the car door and buckles her seat belt. He knows she won't miss it here. All she'll regret is all the trouble of becoming an American citizen, a luxury he won't have to face. Thank God for dual citizenship, thank God for his American father and brother.

"...Bye." He scans the road sadly, looking for a single sign that this is a dream and he's gonna wake up soon.

When he gets to his father's house, he realizes it's reality and he won't be waking up from anything anytime soon. The house is a simple two story and has an American flag on a flag pole in the front yard. His father was ex Navy, so to be expected, he is also still quite the patriot. Even the house is painted a sky blue, trimmed with white and a bright red for the front door. Over all, it's simply hell for anyone else living on this street.

Matthew goes to the trunk and gets out his art bag and suitcase full of summer clothes. The other suitcases lacking importance for the moment and will be retrieved on a second trip to the car. His mother joins him and places an arm around his shoulders, a foreign feeling he doubts he would ever get used to. "Look Matt, our new _home_." The way she said home sent shivers down his spine. Is home the new hell? 

To save him from any sort of response, Alfred runs outside and stops in front of Matthew, looking him up and down. He smiles and Matthew smiles back carefully, not wanting a bear hug that that moment. "Hey Mattie, how's it goin'?" He pats Matthew lightly on the back, maybe there's hope for him sensing the mood after all.

He readjusts his glasses with a free hand, "It's fine now. Can you show me to the room?"

Alfred nods and leads the two Canadians into the house, leading Matthew's mother to her room and leading Matthew to his and Alfred's room. The tension leaving Matthew's body could be felt, and it was a good step forward. He sets his suitcase and bag onto the newer bed in the room and sits carefully. "I want to go home Al."

Alfred sighs and sits next to him. "I know you do bro." Alfred looks and smiles at his brother, getting up and moving to a bag on his own bed, shuffling around in it, then turning to Matthew. "I know you want to go home, but I hope this makes it better to cope here?" Alfred shows his hands from behind his back. He has a watercolor set in his hand, a cheap pack with a plastic brush.

Matthew smiles at the gesture, he remembers mentioning watercolors in a Skype call with Alfred a while back. His mother wouldn't get him any (claiming art is too feminine for her son). "Thank you Al, this means a lot to me." Matthew takes the watercolors carefully and places the package on his lap. Just then his mother calls from downstairs, wanting Matthew to get his things out of the car _now_. "Well duty calls."

It's 10 o'clock at night when Matthew is wide awake and worried sick. His new school starts tomorrow and he doesn't quite know what to expect (other than awkwardly fitted uniforms). At his old school, he wasn't popular but he had a group of friends he could go to. It was a clash of the art geeks and nerds. He didn't mind it then. He loves all of his friends. When he found out late in the last school year he had to leave, they all mourned and even had a candle lit party to wish him goodbye. He thinks about texting them just as Alfred walks in from his shower.

"You worried about tomorrow bro?" Alfred sits on his bed and dries his hair, shirt and pants on (a superman set if you couldn't guess).

Matthew looks at him from his position on the other bed and nods. "I don't know what to really expect Al. I don't really know anyone here other than you."

Alfred throws the towel on the floor in front of his bed and flops onto his back. "It's like any other school really, you have some bullying problems, the groups of people, clubs, you name it." Alfred sighs and takes off his glasses. "I'm one of those 'jocks' I fit my role in the system. I'm that friendly jock though Mattie, come to me if anyone is giving you a hard time, ok?"

Matthew smiles silently and nods, "Thanks Al, ok I'll go to you if something happens."

Alfred grins wide and laughs, "Great! Tomorrow I'll give ya the Hero's Master Tour! I'll even show ya where to get a BJ if you ask nicely!"

Matthew giggles and throws a pillow at his brother, "You're disgusting."

"Love ya too bro."

And with that the brothers exchanged school experiences until they fell asleep.


	2. Mario Kart and Superheros

I just want to take the time and thank all of you for enjoying the 1st chapter. This so far has been the best turnout I had for a single chapter in a very long time. Thank you all so so so much, you all don't understand how I was gushing at my inbox seeing people enjoy the story. Thank you all so much, I love you all and let's continue. (More author notes at the end of the chapter.)

–

 **Chapter 2: Mario Kart and Superheros**

To wake up is a challenge when the impending doom of people is just around the corner. To say Matthew's strong suit is interacting with humans is a stupid lie. While he can speak to people and knows what to say and not, it doesn't mean the poor boy isn't shy and introverted. He can easily talk to his brother and joke with him, but only because Alfred is his brother. If Alfred weren't his brother, he would've tried his best to avoid him (this once was mentioned to the poor Alfred and he had nearly cried while holding onto Matthew and nearly suffocated Matthew).

Matthew sits up in the darkish room. He pulls up his legs and wraps his arms around them, hugging the limbs on his form. Alfred is gone from his own bed and Matthew can hear water in the bathroom. _Another_ shower? While it doesn't surprise Matthew anymore, it would freak out others. Alfred is a bit of a hygiene freak (or at least when it comes to his body). Matthew chuckles darkly remembering a time when Alfred and him were children. The two used to play in a random park as kids, and Matthew would tease poor Alfred of his cleanliness, throwing dirt at him as a joke. He never did this to anyone but poor Alfred but he can't lie and say he regrets it now. He knows Alfred showers at least 3 times a day (the morning, after gym, night) but he could imagine Alfred does more without anyone noticing. He's almost scared of looking at the water bill because of his brother.

The water stops and footsteps approach the room. The light turns on and Alfred is clad in his uniform, a white button down with a logo on the top right and black jeans (not to dress code as they were supposed to be black _Dickies_ but maybe being on the football team had its quirks). "Mornin' sleepyhead. Get dressed we're going soon."

Matthew stands up and stretches lazily. He handles his morning business and hurriedly gets dressed. He walks to the downstairs kitchen and grabs toast from Alfred's hands. "Thanks for the breakfast Al." He starts eating it and Alfred whines.

"No fair Mattie, that was my toast." Alfred gets out another piece of bread and sticks it in the toaster. He turns and flashes a grin at Mattie. "I guess I'll get you back later."

Matthew finishes the toast and rolls his eyes. "Sure you will."

After the toast came out the toaster, the two don't waste time to leave the house. While walking to the bus stop they talk about mindless things. "Does anyone at school know you're a neat freak Al?"

"Does anyone at school know you're a sarcastic prick that steals peoples toast?" Alfred glares playfully at his brother, earning a laugh from Matthew.

Matthew shakes his head, "I'll keep it our secret until you date someone."

Alfred shuffles uncomfortably while walking. "Um Matthew I don't want to date anyone."

Matthew stops walking and sighs. "I forgot you were asexual."

"I don't like labels bro, just don't spread that info around too openly." Alfred laughs and faces Matthew, a mischievous glint in his eye, "I think I have someone to interest your little gay heart bro~"

Matthew continues walking and rolls his eyes, "I'm not gay I'm questioning."

The banter continues until they make it to the bus stop and see a shorter blond with larger than normal eyebrows and an attractive face. He's playing on his phone, playing _Tetris_ and doing rather well. "Yo Arthur!" Alfred calls out to the shorter boy and in return he looks up, unamused.

Matthew comes to a stop after getting to the destination, he could feel his mouth go dry. This always happens when he meets new people, how he hopes he can cope when he gets to school.

Arthur looks at Matthew up and down and holds out a hand, "I'm Arthur, you must be the brother Alfred was telling me about. It's nice to meet you."

Matthew takes the hand hesitantly and shakes softly, his voice just coming to a whisper. "Hello, yes, I'm Matthew. It's nice to meet you."

Alfred groans, "Come on Mattie, you steal my toast and now you get tongue tied in front of _him_ of all people?!"

After two arguments and a discussion of _Mario Kart_ was exchanged between Alfred and Arthur (Matthew laughing quietly while listening in) the bus shows up. They all get on and the ride is uneventful, the only notable thing was the rise in nervousness in Matthew's stomach the closer they got to school. He could describe the feeling like reading a really good book, and getting close to the climax. Each turn of the wheels was a paragraph closer to the main character's fate. He muses about being a main character, what would that be like? His life is mostly uneventful and not worth writing about (much less reading about). His life wouldn't be a mystery, he doesn't have anything to hide. Maybe some sort of light angst story. He knows it wouldn't be some sort of romance, he doesn't know anyone he would really date.

While entertaining the thought of being in a hero story, the bus stops and doors open. The shuffle of feet and bookbags erupt from the bus. Light chatters and whispers as they step off and hit the pavement. Matthew gets off behind his brother and sees metal front doors you pull to get in. He walks behind Arthur and Alfred, returning to the discussion of video games and comics.

"Shy Guy is the best on _Mario Kart 3DS_ you can't argue with that Artie." Alfred says as the group goes up stairs. "Metal Mario can suck my ass."

Arthur scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Metal Mario won't _see_ your ass he'll be so far ahead of it."

Matthew chuckles softly and decides to join the conversation, "Honey Queen is the best, she can go fast."

"NOT AS FAST AS ME!" Alfred then grabs Arthur's bookbag, right off his back, and runs into the library with it. "Thanks for the distraction Mattie!"

"YOU FUCKING WANKER!" Arthur yells back, Matthew trembling in his borrowed red Converse. Arthur sighs and looks at Matthew sympathetically, "I'm sorry about that. We are going into the library anyway so I guess he did me some help."

Matthew looks away from Arthur's eyes and nods, suddenly losing all confidence out of Alfred's presence. While going up the stairs and entering the noisy library, Arthur attempts twice to start a simple exchange, failing twice. They sign in and approach the table where Alfred sits and waits, going through Arthur's things.

With a cheese-stick in his mouth he waves. "Arthur, you've been holding out on me. You had prepackaged cheese."

The duo sit at the table and Arthur grabs his bag, sighing in defeat. "I haven't been 'holding out' you didn't ask. You now owe me food."

"Aw come on man, that isn't cool. I didn't have anything to eat this morning!"

Matthew snorts, "I'm willing to bet you ate more than toast this morning Al."

Alfred pouts and leans back in the chair, "So what- I hardly ate anything. Maybe a sandwich."

Arthur sighs and zips his bag shut. "Oh yes, hardly anything. I think the starving children and you should make a club."

The trio continue lighthearted banter until the bell rings, then going to the gym. Matthew and Arthur sharing the same 1st period classes on both A days and B days*. With that the boys parted ways and went to class.

–

*If you don't know A day and B day schedules have different classes on different days. One week you have 5 days so it goes in a pattern as so:

Week 1- ABABA

Week 2- BABAB

It's a school thing that I'm used to so I'm gonna stick to it here.

So I'm trying to get some good chapters out before the school year starts up because I'm going to be at schools from 7am to 7pm and still balance homework and dating a person who doesn't go to the same school as me? Also the updating schedule would be updates once every 2 weeks so I'm trying to get at least 5-7 chapters out before the school year starts. I'm thinking this story is gonna have at least/most 20 chapters considering the last story was on 12 or 14 and wasn't halfway done.

R&R I love feedback it makes me so happy to see when people like my work and read it. Thank you so much, love you all!

-CW


	3. Science and French

**Chapter 3: Science and French**

The first few classes were hard for Matthew. He decided that if he were a main character this would be the time for the love interest to suddenly pop in and help. He looks around him and sees no love interest, just a side character then. It's period 3 and lunch will be coming up soon (Alfred telling him in period 2 to meet him and Arthur in the library before the both of them went to period 3 together). Now here Matthew is, alone in his biology class, taking notes on whatever the teacher is talking about. The bell rang after the second page was filled with precise notes on the lesson. He sighs as he puts the notebook in his bag, so much for an easy first day.

He walks absentmindedly to the library. Its position above the office, reachable by stairs, connected to a balcony type of thing. Kids hangout up there, they seem to be reading or merely giggling with friends. He enters the library and signs in, walking to the table from that morning. Alfred and Arthur are already there, poking and joking with each other. Before Matthew gets over there, Arthur catches sight of him and waves. Matthew smiles and waves back hesitantly. He can make friends, and Arthur seems to be the type of guy he can trust.

"Yo Mattie, you know French right?" Alfred asks cheerfully, a glare sent his way by a certain British boy. "What? He could help with your little problem."

Arthur huffs, a tint on his cheeks. "I don't need help from either of you- no offense Matthew- I have it all handled on my own."

"Yeah, 'cause you both arguing all the time is gonna get him to date you." Alfred deadpans, poking a mini carrot on Arthur's cheek, earning Alfred's hand a light swat.

Matthew laughs silently, covering his mouth. He pulls out a chair and sits while placing his bag on the table. "So you need to know French for a guy, eh?"

Arthur groans and presses a hand on his forehead, Alfred pointing at the boy with his thumb. "For the longest time he's had a crush on a French dude. All they do is bicker and now he's trying to flirt with him but doesn't know how to do that (or cook)."

Arthur kicks Alfred under the table, "One time I cook for you."

"You would've burned down my house you ass."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks I'm not into that."

Matthew smiled as he watched the exchange. They would be the main characters in a story, some cheesy comedy where the readers would ignore canon and would ship them anyway. Matthew admits he's a nerd and commonly sees people who would have chemistry, these two would be a prime example right now.

"So Matthew will you do it?" Alfred and Arthur both looking at him questioningly.

Matthew flushes a bright red from the sudden attention, "D-do what?!"

Alfred grins to himself, "Ha you spaced out. Arthur was taking you up on that French offer."

Matthew's face goes back to a semi normal shade and sighs, "I'll help but I was more volunteered for the position more than anything." He looks at Arthur and smiles, "I'll try my best and help you but some words are different then normal French, so please bear with me."

The rest of the lunch period goes by with nothing eventful. Matthew and Arthur made plans for the weekend to meet up and go over simple French. When the bell rings, they all go to separate classes, Arthur catches Matthew's arm before departing. "Here's my number. Text me soon alright? I'll see you on the bus."

Matthew couldn't help the fluttering feeling in his stomach, it wasn't the same one you felt with crushes. No, it was that feeling of a brother's love. Matthew smiles to himself, putting the torn paper in his pocket. Arthur would make a good model for a doodle once he thought of it. He has a thin face and has character in his eyebrows. His eyes aren't too bad either, a pretty green with flecks of gold if they get the right light. If Alfred sat still long enough, he could be a good model too. Dad's genes didn't run lightly.

Matthew walks into the mostly empty room, seeing the desks grouped together in fours. Much like how elementary schools work. He sits in a group with nobody yet seated in it. He pulls out his binder and opens it to a blank page, mindlessly doodling in the margins. When the tardy bell rung, the class was full of people. Except his group.

The teacher closed the door and walks (woddles?) to the front of the class. "My name is Ms. Denis, I will be your speech teacher. I'm also-" There was a knock on the door interrupting her speaking. She near _growls_ and slams open the door, glaring at the late trio. "Find a seat boys, and stay after class."

The trio included a guy with a dark tan, a guy pale as snow and another somewhere in the middle. They would be the main characters in the anime Matthew decided. He could only imagine having them as models for any drawing. It's also in this moment when he realized his group had enough chairs to sit them in, and they definitely say there with him.

After they sat down the teacher continues to speak about homework and class expectations. "Because I don't believe in being idle, the group you're sitting in already has a group project." The class collectively groans. "You all will write a 5 page script with stage directions and dialogue."

An unimportant person raises his hand from the back of the class, "Ma'am isn't this speech class and not drama?"

"I'm glad you asked Tommy-"

–

In the last 30 minutes of class the groups start working on their scripts. Poor Matthew has the group where all the work falls on him. For once, he doesn't work and listens to the conversations his co-workers were having. He was doodling a cute cartoon/stick figure in the bottom right side of the margin.

"I can't believe you did that! Francis why?" The voice recognized as Antonio whined out, apparently Francis had sent a risky text from Antonio's phone.

A rustle of clothes, presumably a shrug, "You weren't gonna handle it on your own _mon ami_."

Matthew fells a pair of eyes on him and hears a snicker, "Yo Francis we got an artist!"

Another 2 pairs of eyes on him, his face starts feeling hot and his hands get clammy, his mouth dry. He must be the side character that gets teased and never again seen in the film. "Oh, Gil you're right." Matthew looks up at the trio. A warm smile, a clueless o formed mouth and an intimidating smirk. "Hello, my name is Francis, this is Antonio- call him Toni- and Gilbert."

Matthew nods timidly and looks down at his sketch. Breathe in and out. Alfred taught you how to deal with things like this. Just try and act like they aren't there. Although, it's easier said than done when the people you're trying to make disappear are poking at you and your work. "Please stop." He whispers meekly, having a nauseating feeling in his stomach.

The poking and teasing stops. A sense of relief floods Matthew's senses. He's gonna talk to Alfred about it later, Alfred would help. "Thank you."

The rest of the period passed by with the air of guilt in the group, fine by Matthew. His only concern at the moment was perfecting his hands. Drawings hands that is. Hands and feet are the hardest thing for Matthew to draw. He assumes that his role is the problematic character always facing minor problems that make the audience either love him or hate him. The bell rings and he places the binder in his bookbag, the rest of his group unmoving.

Matthew looked at them suspiciously, remembering they were told to stay after class. He gets up to leave. "Sorry about earlier kid." Gilbert said that.

"It's fine. Please don't do it again." Matthew turns and leaves. How did he get so brave to say that?! He should apologize for his tone, it was cruel to leave them in guilt.

Oh well.

–

Thank you for reading, I love reviews so please drop one off! If you have an idea for plot or advice to fix the writing please tell me!

-CW


	4. Little Updates and an Opening!

**So remember when I said I was gonna update the next day or two ;^))))))))**

 **Yea sorry that didn't work out quite as planned. But here's my game plan: I'm gonna post every other week or every week depending on how I feel.**

 ***I'm going to try and use next week to get ahead of schedule so if I don't have time I can just post something from the backlog.**

 **Please understand I go to two schools at once and keeping up with homework can be a hassle to me and everything.**

 **(also if you'd like to be a reminder person for me to get this done I can give out my kik or instagram for you to text or whatnot just tell me in the comments down below or pm me and that'd be chill)**

 **This'll be deleted by the time I post the next chapter, also I'm going back to change Matthew's schedule to match mine so it's easier to think about class wise (meaning he'd be a sophomore in high school lmao)**


End file.
